


Longing Nights for a Long Gone Home

by teddyandgriffin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also: blue is beautiful, Altean lance, And lance is competent, But theres some.really good shit here, Got into the fandom like two hours ago, Lance is the baby of the paladin fam, So imma just add this mess to it, So lance feels, Uncle Zorkan loves him, Very betrayed, but like, first voltron fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: Lance lets his skin shift as he lies back on the thin cot in the dark dorm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! New fandom! Yay!

Lance laid back in his bed, letting his skin shift and change. Hunk was out on a blind date Lance had set him up on for the purpose of getting the dorm to himself.

He couldn't remember the last time he shifted his skin, it was strange not being able to change his shape to make those around him more comfortable.

But his home was gone now, and he'd never be able to achieve the same thing.

His mama had sent him away when the war with Zarkon had begun. She'd been the Blue Paladin, he remembered her coming home crying,

" _The Black Paladin has left us," had come out. All Lance could think of was how his Uncle Zarkon had been by yesterday, promising he'd take him to the Palace to meet the princess soon._

__His mama had sent him off on Blue, Blue rushing Lance to a far away Galaxy and they'd landed on a foreign planet, called Earth by the locals.

He's slept in a cryopod at the back of blue for years, only being pulled out of it when Blue had woken him, saying things were stirring.

Together they'd hacked Lance a spot at the Garrison, Earth's space school.

Lance thought longingly of the Blue Lion then, his face growing a strange mane in response. Blue had been with him his whole life.

At least he was finally being upgraded from cargo pilot to fighter pilot. He'd have to thank that mullet idiot Keith for getting kicked out the next time he saw him.

But even with these smaller ships they were still far bulkier than the elegant body of the Blue Lion.

Lance felt himself day dreaming of his mother teaching him to pilot Blue. 

And then Zarkon had turned on his mother and hid aunts and uncles, he remembers all of them and maybe that's his curse. 

For all Lance can do to continue the legacy of Altea is stay on his back on a flimsy cot in a dark dorm room and let the spots beneath his eyes glow.


End file.
